schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Deforestation
Why does deforestation happen and what kind of problems will it cause? It's common to see trees being cut down and there are many reasons why it is dangerous. Yet, some people don't listen. They think that trees can automatically go back after being cut down. It doesn't seem to matter what happens to the forests as long as people can benefit from it. Acres of forests are disappearing and if it doesn't stop soon, it will disappear completely. This is a problem for animals because they can lose their homes. Deforestation can also cause changes to the climate. It is also true that deforestation can lower chances of finding cures for diseases. Some people believe that cutting down trees is important. Because the human population is growing in number, more food and shelter are needed. Research has proven that there are more trees being cut down than there are trees being grown. Deforestation is a serious problem and must be taken care of. Many animals that live in the forests risk losing their homes. Those who do, become vulnerable and can easily become prey for other large predators. The trees are not only a place for the animals to live but a place of security. They need the trees. There are still many types of animals that haven’t been found in the forests. It has been said that only a small fraction of them have been found. There are still many unknown creatures to discover. A possible change in the climate has already cause people to worry. Many are concerned about the global warming and the greenhouse effect. Scientists believe that the amount of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere may be the problem. Plants and animals balances out the amount of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the air. Plants take in carbon dioxide and release oxygen while, on the other hand, animals take in oxygen and release carbon dioxide. Deforestation can unbalance the cycle by killing trees and other plants. Without them, the carbon dioxide won’t get absorbed causing it to build up. In addition, many trees have been abandoned because they were unusable. My research confirmed that most were left to die and rot, releasing even more carbon dioxide in the air. For this reason, many people oppose deforestation. There are still cures that need to be found for certain diseases. Most of them come from plants that can only be found in forests. Deforestation kills trees and that can cause a chain reaction by also killing other plants. The National Cancer Institution has found 3,000 different types of plants with anti-cancer properties and 70 percent of them are located in the forests. Many harmful diseases that exist in our world today still don’t have cures. If deforestation continues, destroying all the trees and plants, it won’t matter. In conclusion, deforestation can actually do more harm than good. People need to be more educated about these things. They always seem to know about all the positive things that can be benefited from the forests but they never stop to think about the consequences. There are many reasons why deforestation is bad. It takes away the home of the animals that dwell in the forests. Not only that, the climate that we have all adapted to may possibly change. Plus, deforestation can kill plants that possibly hold cures to diseases. The easiest solution to this problem is to just stop cutting down trees completely, but it’s not that easy since we actually do need them. Instead, people could limit the amount of trees being cut down in forests and help replant those that have been lost. Something has to be done before it’s too late. Deforestation is an important issue that cannot be ignored. Category:East Side Community High School, NYC [http://WTHP1.disney.com WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3(http://WTHP3.disney.com) | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.disney.com